Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire. Opening/Reuniting with Mystery Inc. (Somewhere in Australia we see an outback and then to a mountain called Vampire Rock and we see lights and a stage and we see a man with an old man looking at the stage) Aboriginal Man: '''A little to the left. Little more. Perfect. '''Old Man: '''Daniel, this concert is not a good idea. '''Daniel Iliwara: '''Relax, grandfather. Everything will be fine. Come on, we're ready for Matt Marvelous' sound check. You'll love him. '''Old man: '''Well, I don't know. (On the stage there is a Aboriginal man with magenta clothing and shades with a yellow guitar) '''Daniel Iliwara: '''Rock our world, Matt! '''Matt Marvelous: '''Oh, okay. (He plays the guitar softly) '''Old Man: '''Matt Marvelous? Well, I can barely hear him. '''Daniel Iliwara: '''Just wait. (Matt plays softly but know loud like rock n roll) See? This guy rocks. '''Old Man: '''Well, if you say so. '''Daniel Iliwara: '''If he didn't rock, this guy wouldn't be a finalist in the contest. (Matt plays loud suddenly a white tornado appears above Matt while Daniel is rock n roll mimics) '''Old Man: '''Oh no, Daniel. '''Daniel Iliwara: '''What the? (A tornado appears big while a enormous white muscular Vampire appears roaring and the three other vampires while Matt was petrified) '''Matt Marvelous: '''What's going on? '''Old Man: '''Incredible. (The vampires formed around in circles capturing Matt taking up) '''Matt Marvelous: '''Let me go! - - - - - - (The movie fades to black. Later, a storm appears at an ocean, and a title reads "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire" and we see a ship with bats flying out from the the ship with Scooby-Doo! Where are You? playing) (The gang is now walking around the ship looking for clues as ghost watches them behind) - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, what a view. - - - - - (Later, in Australia we see Ash and his friends and Scooby and the gang) '''Max: '''I can't believe we are in Australia. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It will be our best vacation. '''Serena: '''And being in Australia will be our best date, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know. I just love the Australian food and not to mention Bondi Beach. '''Misty: '''Oh yeah, Bondi Beach. The waves, the sand, the volleyballs. '''Brock: '''Not to mention the girls on the beach. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I can't wait for the best thing in Australia, guys. '''Max: '''What is it? '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's a surprise. '''Max: '''When do we see it? '''Ash Ketchum: '''You'll see. '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, we're finally in Australia. '''Daphne Blake: '''This is gonna be the best vacation ever. And I can't wait to see Ash and his friends there. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Ruh-huh. (Later, the ship appears at the dock) '''Fred Jones: '''And no vacation would be complete without the Mystery Machine. (The crane slowly drops the Mystery Machine on to the dock and later, they drove on a road in Australia) - - - - Bondi Beach/Exploring the Outback - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''Wow. '''Fred Jones: '''What is it, Daphne? '''Daphne Blake: '''I finally found what I've been looking for. Bondi Beach. (Later the sign says Bondi Beach and the beach was filled with people '''May: The ocean! Let's go swimming! (She takes her clothes off) Max: Hold on, May! Not right here! You can't change your clothes on the beach! May: Don't worry. Good grief, my bathing suit is under my clothes the whole time. (Ash and Max look bewildered) Brock: '''Not to mention the girls in bikinis. '''Dawn: Wow! Serena: This'll be our best date on the beach, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, come on! (Later, the gang are at the beach while Shaggy, Pikachu and Scooby are surfing, Velma is reading, Daphne is relaxing, Ash, May, Max, Iris and Dawn are playing in the water and Fred, Brock, Cilan, and Clemont are cooking) '''Fred Jones: '''Lunch is served! '''Velma Dinkley: '''Be right there, Freddie. '''Fred Jones: '''Come on, gang! Everything is going to get cold. '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right. Let's eat. (Later Shaggy and Scooby are riding a surfboard) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Let's catch this wave. I'm hungry. (Shaggy and Scooby catch the wave and unknown to them a shark appears behind them) (Later two lifeguards were walking as they saw Daphne putting on sunscreen and looked romantically) '''Bondi Beach Lifeguard #1: '''What a sheila. '''Bondi Beach Lifeguard #2: '''I'll say mate. (They looked at each other and walked towards Daphne and waving hello, later Fred looks at them with Daphne and furiously hold his breath as his face turns bright red until he exhaled) '''Max: '''Gettin' jealous, Fred? '''Fred Jones: '''No. I'm not jealous! (Later Scooby and Shaggy are still surfing) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby Dooby Doo! (Suddenly a shark was right behind Scooby) Rikes (Scooby and Shaggy screamed and jump to avoid getting eaten then jump off the surfboard and the shark ate the barbecue and scared the lifeguards) - - - - - - - - - (Later at Vampire Rock) - - - - - - - '''Serena: '''Going to the music festival will be our best date, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yes it will. And there will be a big surprise there. '''Serena: '''What sort of surprise? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, you'll see when we get to Vampire Rock. '''Serena: '''Uh, okay. (Later at Vampire Rock we see a guy with blonde hair and a obese man on stage) - - - - (Later the gang are the outback and background music playing "Gonna go to the rock show") - - - - Arriving on Vampire Rock/Reuniting with the Hex Girls (Later, the gang are now traveling to a mountain with three holes) '''May: '''What is that mountain? '''Velma Dinkley: '''Here it is, Vampire Rock. - - - - - - (Daphne hears music) '''Daphne Blake: Hey, do you guys hear that? Max: '''I don't know. '''Fred Jones: Come on, gang. Let's go find out. (They follow Fred while Velma takes a picture and then to the stage) This way. Ash Ketchum: That music sounds familiar... (It was the Hex Girls playing "I'm a Hex Girl" while the gang is there listening) Daphne Blake: Hey, it's the Hex Girls! (Daphne grooves) Ash Ketchum: I can't believe it! We haven't seen the Hex Girls since we solved our mystery in Oakhaven. (Flashback shows about the mystery from "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost", as the Flashback ends) Brock: I know. We sure missed them. Serena, May, Dawn, Iris and Bonnie: (excitedly, in unison) Oh my, Gosh! The Hex Girls?! (squeal in delight) Max: (excitedly) No way! Clemont: You know the Hex Girls? May: Of course we do. We are fans of the Hex Girls, Clemont. Shaggy: I knew those tunes sounded familiar. Ash Ketchum: '''Surprise! '''Everyone: '''Huh? '''Bonnie: '''This is the surprise? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and I took you guys to Australia to go see the music festival, and meet the Hex Girls in person. I thought you girls even you Max would see Thorn in person, too. '''Serena: '''You took us to see the Hex Girls in person? Oh, Ash that is so sweet. (Serena hugs Ash) Thank you! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Anything for my girlfriend. (The Hex Girls stopped playing and sees the gang) '''Thorn: It is you! (Thorn shakes Fred's hand) Fred Jones: Boy are we glad to see you. Dusk: What are you doing here? Daphne Blake: Well, we were on vacation. Fred Jones: And we thought checked out the Festival. Luna: Cool. We are opening the festival. May: By the way, Serena, Dawn, Piplup, Bonnie and I are fans of yours, Thorn, Dusk and Luna. Max: Yeah, me too. Luna: Thanks, we appreciate it. Velma Dinkley: How long have you girls been here? Luna: A couple of days. Why? Velma Dinkley: Have you seen anything strange since you arrived? Dusk: Strange? Thorn: Like what? Shaggy Rogers: Like what? (Scooby does monster impersonations) Like, how about big, creepy, and, like, scary! Daniel Illiwara: I was wondering why the music stopped. Russell: We came to make sure you're alright. Luna: Of course we're all right. Dusk: Why wouldn't we be? Russell: Just checking. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends? Thorn: Yeah. Daniel and Russell, these are our friends from America, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. Russell: And what are your other friends' names? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon Master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Russell: '''G'day. '''Daniel Illiwara: Welcome '''Max: '''Thank you. '''Russell: '''You're welcome. '''Daniel Illiwara: '''Sorry to interrupt. We're trying to clear up some trouble before the festival starts. '''Luna: '''Whats going on? '''Russell: '''The finalist from our unsigned band contest are disappearing. '''Daphne Blake: '''Well, that's not good. (Shaggy and Scooby hide behind the girls) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like did you say (laughs) "disappeared"? '''Daniel Iliwara: '''The groups are bailing as quickly as they arrived. They hear that Matt Marvelous has been kidnapped and go from "g'day" to "goodbye". '''Fred Jones: '''Kidnapped? By who? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like by maybe big, creepy and like scary. '''Old Man: '''Vampire. Daniel I warned you terrible things would happen. (He starts his car and drove off) - - - - Rehearsing for the festival/Meet the Bad Omens (???) - - Spliting up at Jasper's trailer/"Get Away, Yeah!" - - - - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I'm not really hungry! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! (The chase scene music is played "Get Away, yeah!") Meet Two Skinny Dudes/Heading to Malcolm Illiwara's cabin - - - - - - '''Harry: '''What really your names kids? '''Brock: '''My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. '''Misty: '''And I'm Misty my specialty is water Pokémon. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah. And this Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tracey Skechit: '''I'm Tracey. '''May: '''I'm May and this is my brother, Max. '''Dawn: '''I'm Dawn and this my partner, Piplup. '''Piplup: '''Piplup. '''Iris: '''I'm Iris and this is my partner, Axew. '''Axew: '''Axew! '''Cilan: '''I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur. '''Serena: '''I'm Serena. And I'm Ash's girlfriend. Who Do Voodoo/Hex Girls being captured (Later, at the festival we see The Hex Girls playing "Who Do Voodoo" while the gang are watching backstage) '''Clemont: '''Man, now I see why you love the Hex Girls, Bonnie! They're sensational! '''Bonnie: '''Yeah, they are! '''May: '''I wish I can be in their band. '''Serena: '''Me too. Exploring inside Vampire Rock/Vampire Chase Wildwind Unmasked/Ending - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Velma Dinkley: '''Does this Mean? '''May: '''We are going to sing at the festival! (Later Daniel is on the microphone at the festival with the curtain closed) - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes